Don't Look Back
by spookisapuppy
Summary: Ever wonder what Halt's childhood was like? I have. And this is the result. :P
1. Chapter 1

_ Okay, so this here story is about Halt as a little kid. It's more a series of oneshots than anything else. So these will be out of order, and Halt will probably be a different age in each one. And yes, I know I'm writing other stories, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. Also, I suppose that technically this _could _considered a prequel to my other story "A Farewell to Kings" except that, had I thought this up first, that story would probably be very different right now. Also, you should know that I made up Halt's uncle. I just wanted him to have someone besides Caitlyn to talk to. So yeah. Enjoy! And review! :P_

* * *

Halt sped down the corridors of Dun Kilty, dodging, diving, and weaving occasionally as other castle inhabitants went past. Speed was all that mattered to him right now. There were many places in the King's castle in which a small boy could hide away for a an hour or two and not be found, but Halt was heading for his particular favorite. The library, located on the second floor of Dun Kilty, was very rarely used by any member of the royal family or nobility, much less the servants. There was one person, however, who made good use of the many books housed in the castle.

Halt careened into the vast shelved room and stopped for a moment, stock still and silent. After a few moments a loud cough rose up to Halt's left, and the boy set off in that direction. Winding his way through the maze of dusty shelves and tomes, Halt came upon the man he'd been looking for, his Uncle Sean.

Sean was younger than Halt's father, but he had always seemed much older than the King. It was probably due to the fact that Sean was always sick. He often gave way to loud, racking coughs that seemed to shake him right down to the bone. Coughing fits often kept him up nights, and none of the physicians present in the castle had ever been able to help him.

It was difficult to appear young when one had circle's underneath one's eyes that were so dark they looked like bruises. This sickly appearance was only enhanced by Sean's naturally slight, small build and pale complexion. Due to his sickness, which had afflicted him since childhood, Sean had never been able to take part in the swordplay and hunting expeditions that were so much a part of life in Dun Kilty. And so what time he couldn't spend outside he spent in the library, reading anything he could get his hands on. The result was the paling of Sean's features, which was even more pronounced when contrasted with the black of his hair. But it was a small price to pay for everything he'd learned.

While his body was weak, Sean's mind was sharp and strong. Not that anyone but Halt seemed to know this. The other residents of Dun Kilty regarded Sean as something of a charity case. And to be honest, he did seem a rather pathetic figure when compared to his older brother.

Sean looked up as Halt well, halted in front of him. "Hello," he said simply then went back to the book in his lap.

"Can I stay in here?" Halt asked hopefully.

"That depends," Sean replied without looking up, "What are you hiding from today?"

"Gallican grammar lessons."

"Ah, well then, by all means, join me." Sean slid over on the wooden bench to make room for his nephew. Halt hopped up next to his uncle, his feet swinging through the air, as his feet couldn't quite touch the ground. They sat in silence for several long minutes, the quiet broken only by Sean's occasional cough. Then Halt looked up at his uncle.

"Do you know, Uncle, that it's a wonderful day outside?"

"No, Halt, I didn't know that," Sean replied.

"Well, it is," Halt said. "Would you like to go out?"

Sean glanced over at the boy. The Crown Prince of Clonmel was staring at him with wide brown eyes, and, darn it all, Sean couldn't say no to him. And so he sighed and packed up his book, rising swiftly to his feet. Then he turned to lower his nephew from the bench that was too tall for him. Halt, once down, immediatly set off for the nearest exit from the castle. Sean followed in his wake.

Once outside, Halt stopped at a low stone bench set out near the castle gardens. Halt, for one reason or another, liked flowers, and whenever he convinced Sean to come outside with him he tended to lead his uncle to this same spot. Sean settled onto the bench with a sigh, and turned back to his reading.

Halt managed sat silently by him for the better part of half an hour before curiosity got the best of him. "What are you reading?"

"Ah, it's fascinating, really. There's a man living in Pumar, and he's suggesting that the planets follow a heliocentric orbit, as apossed to the geocentric theory that's currently held throughout the... What am I saying?" Sean shook his head and smiled wryly, "You're eight years old. It's about planets and stars," he said.

"Oh. Is it interesting?"

"To me? Yes, although I don't believe you would find it interesting at all."

They sat in silence for a moment, Halt looked out over the vast gardens. And then he asked a question that had been wearing at his mind for weeks.

"Uncle, did you ever wish that you could be the King instead of Father?"

"No," he shook his head, "No, dear boy, I never envied your father, and I don't envy you. This position you're in, it wasn't one you chose. Me? Sure, I'll never rule a country, but I never wanted to either."

"Oh," Halt said with furrowed brows,"So then you never wished that Father hadn't been born?"

Sean stiffened. Slowly, he turned his head to look at his nephew, whose face held nothing more than honest curiosity, tinged with a bit of confusion. "Why do you ask that, Halt?" he said carefully.

"Well," the boy hesitated, turning to gaze out over the castle lawns, "It's nothing, not really..." Sean followed the direction of his nephew's stare, and his eyes landed on a figure identical to that of the boy sitting beside him.

"Jealousy is a dangerous thing, my boy," Sean said quietly,"It's a monster that raises its ugly head at the most unfortunate of times, and between the closest of people. Don't ever let it get the best of you." Sean paused. Halt was watching him intently, waiting for his next words. He smiled slightly, "So far as I am concerned, the world is a better place with you in it. I have loved you since the day you were born, and I intend to continue doing so until the day that I die. And anyone who thinks differently, well, may the Morrigan pay them a visit."

Halt smiled a bit. "But Uncle, you don't believe in those stories."

"Don't I? Well maybe it's time that I start.

* * *

_So, there it is. The Morrigan, in case you are wondering, is the Crow Goddess in Celtic mythology. She's also the goddess of battle and fertility. Odd combination, huh? Anyway, tell me what you think, should I continue this story? Peace. :P_


	2. Knight In Shining Armor

_ Okay, so here's another chapter. In this one I imagined Halt and Ferris being around ten and Caitlyn around five. So yes. Enjoy. :P_

* * *

Caitlyn stood in the doorway of the kitchens and watched the chaos around her. Unconsciously chewing on a finger she watched the plump head cook, a really huge, intimidating woman, as she threatened to have the head of the person who had spilled all of her flour and sugar on the floor. The little princess watched in curiosity as, one by one, all of the lesser chefs and cooks shook their heads in answer to the head chef's suspicious questions.

Having eliminated all of the kitchen help as a suspect, the chef whirled around to stomp through the door, in search of the culprit. She was forced to stop, however, when she saw Caitlyn.

"Princess!" she exclaimed, startled to see one of the royal children standing in the doorway.

"Hello," Caitlyn said, craning her head back to stare up at the chef. "Why are you mad?"

The chef sighed. "Because someone threw my flour all over the floor."

"Oh. Is that bad?"

"Yes, it's very bad. And I need to find out who did it, so I can tell them never to do it again."

"Oh," Caitlyn said. "That's easy."

The chef furrowed her brow. Then, a realization striking her, she knelt down to come face to face with the little girl. "Princess, do you know who did this?" Caitlyn nodded. "Can you tell me who it was?"

"It was Ferris," she said.

"Prince Ferris?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Princess," the chef said distractedly, thoughts of murder clearly flashing behind her eyes. She moved off through the doorway once more in search of her prey. Caitlyn watched her go, then stuck a thumb in her mouth and skipped away.

* * *

Halt walked idly through the halls of Dun Kilty. Having finished his lessons for the day he finally had some time to himself. Walking past the kitchens Halt heard the chef screaming at someone. He shrugged. That was nothing out of the ordinary. Some was always yelling in Dun Kilty.

* * *

Ferris was furious. Not only had his flour slashing activities been discovered, but he had been unmasked as the culprit. After receiving a firm tongue lashing from that blasted head chef- something no one would dare attempt with Halt, he was sure- Ferris had found out that it was his own little sister that had sold him out!

What an awful little thing she was. She seemed so innocent on the outside, but Ferris knew better. She may have been only five years old, but Ferris was certain that she had ratted him out on purpose, just so that he would get in trouble. And for that, she had to pay.

* * *

Later that day Ferris led Caitlyn by the hand to the stairs leading down to the cellars of Dun Kilty. He had promised her a horror show like none other.

"You know who lives under those stairs?" he asked now. Caitlyn shook her head, eyes wide in fear. "Bloody Bones. He has a nest all made up of hay, and that's where he sleeps. And you know what he does?"

"No," Caitlyn squeaked.

"He eats naughty little girls who try to tell lies about their brothers. By the time he's done all that's left is a pile of bones, and he sleeps with them at night, as a prize. Sometimes he gnaws them like a dog." Caitlyn was absolutely horrified by this revelation. She looked wide eyed and open mouthed between her brother and the stairs. "And do you know what's going to happen now?" Ferris asked with a sneer.

Caitlyn shook her head, just the very slightest of movements. "You're going down there!"

"No!" Caitlyn shrieked, terrified. "No, Ferris!" She turned to run, but Ferris held her wrist in an iron grip. Tugging desperately to get free, Caitlyn was slowly being dragged forward by Ferris, getting ever closer to the horrible stairs. "No! Let me go! Let me go!" Caitlyn screamed, tears now flowing down her cheeks. Ferris moved steadfastly forward. Caitlyn slapped at her brother's hands, trying to loosen his grip on her wrist. Ferris ignored her efforts completely.

Caitlyn looked up. They were only a few feet from the stairs, and her own certain death. She called desperately for help, but the calls were choked off by her terrified sobs. And then, just as all hope seemed lost, her knight in shining armor appeared.

"Ferris!" he called.

The prince hesitated for a moment, looking back. A mirror image of himself was jogging towards them. His twin stopped a few feet away. With safety in sight, Caitlyn finally broke free of Ferris' grip in one lunging jerk, rushing to hide behind her brother Halt.

"What are you doing, Ferris?" Halt asked calmly, glancing down as Caitlyn wrapped her arms around his waist. He placed a comforting hand over hers as her sobs continued.

"It's none of your business Halt," Ferris replied snidely.

"Really?" Halt said incredulously.

"Yes, really."

Caitlyn broke her grip on Halt's waist long enough to tug at his sleeve. The Crown Prince looked down at his little sister's tear streaked face.

"He was going to feed me to the monster, Halt! He said that I lied and Bloody Bones was going to eat me, except I didn't lie Halt! I never did, I swear!" Caitlyn said in a rush.

Halt looked back up at Ferris, crossed his arms, and cocked his head to one side. Caitlyn retreated back to safety behind Halt's legs.

"Oh, so we were playing a little game," Ferris said dismissively. "You know how she likes to play pretend."

"Right. Well I suppose this game got out of hand, then?" He gave Ferris one last glare, a look that said 'We'll deal with this later'. Then Halt grabbed Caitlyn's hand and twirled away. Taking long strides, he was out of sight quickly, Caitlyn bouncing along behind him. Not once did she let go of his hand.

* * *

_ And yeah. This one was inspired because I heard about this Bloody Bones fellow. Apparently he's the Irish/Celtic version of the Boogeyman. Mothers used to tell their children that he lived under the stairs and ate little kids who were disrespectful or used bad words. Yeah... pleasant story, huh? _

_ Anyway, I just wanted to let Halt be a bit of a hero in this chapter. And sorry about the short length, since these are more like oneshots than anything else, the chapter lengths are probably going to vary somewhat. So, hope you enjoyed. And hope you review! Peace. :P _


	3. Let it Snow

_ I'm back everyone! I could explain the cause of my absence from this site, but that would be long and complicated. It snowed today where I live, which was the inspiration for this chapter. This is more of a filler chapter than anything, but more and better chapters will be coming. Okay, now, I would really like to hear your opinion on my character Sean. Do you like him? Don't like him? Should I give him a bigger part in this story? Or a smaller one? Please give me your thoughts on this. And now, enjoy. :P_

* * *

Everything is slower when it snows. Travel becomes both more difficult and more dangerous, and often ceases altogether. People stay in bed for a bit longer than usual, reluctant to leave the safety and warmth of their covers for the cruelly chill air of a new day. The sun is slow in rising, obscured by the clouds so that a misty kind of twilight covers the land. Fires are diligently looked after, and food and drink become warmer. Coats and boots, scarves and gloves, are dug out from their summer hiding places, to be donned every day for the remaining winter months.

New jobs are acquired, clearing the snow from streets and walkways, breaking up ice in the rivers. All conversation turns to the weather. Speculations on the length of the storm reign supreme, along with predictions concerning the possible depths of the snow. Undoubtedly, people will complain of the cold weather setting in, while others will point out how badly needed the snow is, lest the country be left in a drought. Everyone will agree, however, that the changed landscape is beautiful covered in a blanket of white. There is a certain peace to be found, watching heavy white flakes float silently to the ground.

And so ran the thoughts of three children as they stood with their faces pressed to a window. Snow, Sean Carrick thought as he watched the wonder spread across their faces, must have been created especially for children. No adult could ever truly appreciate the magic that accompanies the first snowfall of the year. Sometime during the years in which a person grows up, they lost the bit of joy that came with snow, and replaced it with thoughts of dangerously slippery ice, heavy coats, and deathly cold nights.

Sean smiled ruefully. He had never counted himself a lover of snow, as the inevitable cold that came with it tended to stir up his sickness with a vengeance. But watching his niece and nephews, he couldn't help but feel just a little bit excited, for a change of scenery, if nothing else.

"Can we go outside?" Ferris, one of Sean's twin nephews turned from the window to look pleadingly at his uncle.

"That's not up to me," Sean replied, "You'll have to ask Bronwyn."

Lady Bronwyn was the childrens' nurse. A minor noble, she had been appointed the task of looking after the three heirs to the throne of Clonmel. She was a pretty woman, with sparkling green eyes and light brown hair that she always wore up. Long strands of hair were constantly escaping from her carefully constructed bun however, which gave her a perpetually flustered look. Sean couldn't blame her if she really was flustered all the time, what with three young children to look after. At any rate, she seemed to be doing a good job, as the children were always clean and presentable looking.

"Ask Bronwyn what?" _Speak of the Devil_, Sean thought. The very lady in question appeared behind the group.

"Can we go outside?" Ferris asked immediately.

"Please?" Caitlyn added. Halt stood impassively, as he did much of the time. Apparently he had nothing more to add to the request.

Bronwyn chewed on her lower lip for a moment, looking out the window at the drifts forming outside. "Well..." She tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "I don't know..." she said in a long, drawn out tone of voice. Only Sean seemed to hear the good natured note of trickery in her words.

"Oh please!" Caitlyn said.

"Perhaps, if you can get all of your coats and boots on, we could."

"Oh yes!" Caitlyn exclaimed. Clearly the little girl was the most excited of her siblings.

Sean watched as Bronwyn led the little trio away to get dressed for the weather. Suddenly a draft ripped through the castle, the cold air easily dripping in through various cracks and openings in the ancient walls of Dun Kilty. Sean shivered. He gave way to two short coughs. Perhaps getting a coat wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

Later that day Sean sat muttering angrily to himself as he tried to shrink into his coat. His arms were crossed tightly in front of him, and he sat on a wooden bench near the castle walls. Somehow, though he'd never had any intention of setting foot outside, he'd been forced into this little adventure.

He watched as Halt and Ferris threw snowballs at each other, a technique that Ferris had first perfected. Halt, however, seemed to be the better tactician of the two, as Ferris's hair was wet, and his coat was covered in a fine white powder. Caitlyn stood with her arms spread wide and her face tilted up to the sky. She had her tongue stuck out, trying to catch a falling flake. Bronwyn stood in the middle of it all, easily visible in a long red cloak and hood, attempting to keep track of all three children at the same time.

Sean couldn't help but laugh as Halt dumped an armload of snow over Ferris's head. Ferris immediately turned on his brother and tripped him backwards into the thick powder covering the ground.

Somehow, though he hated the cold, and he knew that he would most likely be kept up that night by coughs, Sean was glad he was outside. He was glad that he got to see his brother's children have this one day to enjoy themselves. That they could take a day to act like children, and not princes and a princess. Because Sean knew, though perhaps the children did not, that these carefree days would soon come to an end.

Caitlyn squealed in delight as a flake landed on her tongue, Halt drug Ferris down into the snow with him, and Sean wondered just what the future would hold.

* * *

_Hmm, a rather uneventful chapter, that. And now, it's general story news for me._

_**To Anyone Interested in the Story "Campfire":**_

_I really don't want to let this story die. However, we've exhausted the author list. If anyone is interested in writing the next chapter, please tell me. Also, I started a forum for this story in order to discuss ideas, post the author list (which I had to take down from the actual story) and help out anyone who is stuck on their chapter. It's under the RA forums, creatively titled "Spookisapuppy's Campfire Story". _

_**To Anyone Interested in the Story "A Farewell to Kings":**_

_I'm having major writer's block on this one, so an update may be long in coming. Just a warning. Any ideas would be welcome. _

_**To Anyone Interested in the Story "100 Themes Challenge": **_

_I don't know when this one will be getting updated again, but I'm determined to finish all 100 themes. _

_Okay, that's all. Please review and give me your thoughts on Sean! I really appreciate it. :P_


	4. Chapter 4

_It's been a while since I've updated this story. I've got a lot of ideas, but fitting them together is proving to be somewhat difficult. At any rate, here's an update for you. Enjoy. :P_

* * *

Halt stared longingly out of the window in the cramped study. It was an absolutely beautiful spring day outside, the first true sign of new growth was beginning after the initial ugly muddy period after the snow melted. And yet, by some cruel twist of fate, Halt was trapped inside. He attempted to focus on Niko, the head of Dun Kilty's diplomatic service. Niko was a small man. With shaggy brown hair and a frightened demeanor, he brought thoughts of mice to the mind. And yet, somehow, despite being afraid of his own shadow, he had risen up from the lowly position of an assistant scribe to the head of the diplomatic corps of Dun Kilty. He had served as Clonmel's ambassador on several occasions, and negotiated more than his fair share of treaties. He had become one of the King's most trusted advisers, and could often be found in the throne room. He also spoke more languages than anyone else in the castle, and had become a de-facto tutor to Clonmel's three heirs.

"Que je croie. Que tu croies. Qu'il ou qu'elle croie." Niko repeated the Gallican words over and over, as though the simple act of repetition would cement the words in his charges' heads. In fact, it drove Halt to distraction. _I would believe. You would believe. He or she would believe_. What a funny thing to say, Halt thought. I would believe what? Just how was he supposed to know what he would believe in the future?

"Halt." Halt snapped back to attention, focusing in on the narrow eyed gaze of his teacher. "Do you suppose you could focus on conjugation for a while? I'm sure the trees will still be there when we're finished."

Halt nodded solemnly, trying his hardest to look apologetic. Niko continued. _I would believe. You would believe. He or she would believe._

* * *

"Master Niko has given me a most disappointing report." Halt stared despondently down at his plate. Halt, Caitlyn, Ferris, and their parents were seated at the huge oak table in the dining room. It was a big room, the cieling beams appeared a bit fuzzy to any observer. "I understand that you aren't even attempting to pay attention in your classes. I expect more of you Halt."

"Yes father," Halt said meekly, unwilling to meet anyone's gaze. He could feel his family's eyes on him, not just his father and mother, but the glances stolen by his siblings as well. Sympathy emanated from Caitlyn while Ferris, as always, was a bit of an enigma.

"The next time I hear from Niko he had better be glowing about your success, do you understand?"

"I'll try to do better father."

"No, you _will_ do better."

Halt glanced up quickly and saw his father's penetrating gaze steadied on his own hunched shoulders and hung head. He swallowed. "Yes father."

* * *

"Gallican?" Sean asked for confirmation.

"Yes," Halt said, having just relayed the story of his miserable day to his uncle.

"Gallican isn't very difficult. I can speak Gallican."

Halt glanced at his uncle. "That doesn't really help me, now does it?" The pair were strolling aimlessly through the flowering gardens behind the castle. Halt had succesfully wrangled Sean into coming outside because, as Halt had observed earlier, it was a beautiful day. He glanced down at a bright red flower growing amongst a host of yellow ones. How strange, he thought, they all looked exactly alike except for this difference of color. Such a small change made it seem so out of place.

"I meant that I could help you," Sean said, playfully swiping Halt on the back of the head.

"More lessons?" Halt said as he smoothed his hair back into a place, a mostly meaningless gesture, "No thank you."

"Then I suppose you enjoy being cursed out at dinner?"

"Not especially, no." Halt conceded the point reluctantly. "Where were you, by the way?" Generally the entire royal family ate dinner together; only the king was absent very often, attending to matters of state.

"I was... attending to other matters."

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing of real interest," Sean said with a casual wave of the hand.

"What were you doing?" Halt persisted.

"Why are you so curious?"

"Don't try to change the subject."

"I'm not. Now then, back to Gallican, what exactly is the problem?"

Halt shrugged. "It just isn't interesting."

"Really? I find other languages fascinating. Admittedly, grammar can be a fairly dry subject, but surely there must be something of interest to you."

"The idea of speaking Gallican appeals to me. It's the application that's mind numbing."

"Well it doesn't have to be."

"With Master Niko it is."

"Oh," Sean said with some distaste, "I'd forgotten Niko was your tutor."

There was bad blood between Niko and Sean. They had once been friends, back when Niko had held a lower position. Theirs had been an easy friendship, one based on common interests and viewpoints varied enough to have a stimulating conversation without its turning into an argument. They had stayed close for many years, and Sean could remember congratulating Niko on his appointment to head of the diplomatic corps.

But that had been a long time ago. As Niko began working more and more closely with the king he began to ignore Sean more and more. It was necessary, really, in order for him to keep his high position within the castle. The King wasn't overly fond of Sean, and so his advisers couldn't be either. Niko had purposely distanced himself from Sean, starting arguments, throwing insults like darts until finally one stuck.

Hurt that Niko would choose power over friendship, Sean had withdrawn from the relationship. He never sought out Niko, and Niko never sought out Sean. Their friendship, once so close, had ended.

"I know what your problem is Halt," Sean said as the boy knelt down to inspect a group of small white flowers.

"What?"

"Niko is a positively awful teacher."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Once upon a time he tried to teach me about some of the more obscure laws we have in this country. He's quite knowledgeable about legal matters, you know. But he's an atrocious teacher. The thing is, he's almost _too _smart. When he knows a lot about a subject he tends to forget that not everyone is so knowledgeable. Then he speeds through bits that he assumes is common knowledge and you're left with your head spinning and he's left frustrated with you for not understanding."

"That's exactly what happens," said Halt.

"Eventually he gets so far ahead of you that you stop paying attention completely, is that right?"

"Yes," Halt said, relieved to find someone who understood his predicament.

"Well we'll have you fixed in no time dear boy. Let's start with verbs. You see, conjugation is all about endings..."

* * *

By the time two weeks had passed Halt was speaking Gallican, if not exceptionally well, then not exceptionally poorly either. He continued to find it difficult to pay any sort of attention to Niko during lessons, but later in the day, after dinner, he would seek out his uncle. Sean then spent an hour or so leading Halt through the mysteries of speaking another language. By the time Niko gave his next report to the King everyone was happy.

Niko was happy because his teaching seemed to finally be rubbing off on Halt. Halt's father was happy because Halt seemed to be applying himself to his lessons. Halt and Sean were happy because they got to spend a bit of time together each day; as Halt got older his free time was rapidly disappearing, and with it, visits with his uncle.

Today, as the pair found themselves walking once more through the castle gardens, safe from prying eyes, Halt thanked his uncle for all of the help he'd been given.

Sean made a small self-deprecating gesture. "No need to thank me. You did all the work."

"Well, thank you anyway."

Sean nodded. "You're a good student." Sean looked to the left as Halt reached out to the right to more closely study a flower. "I think your only real problem is- don't!" Sean looked back to see his nephew ready to pluck one of the flowers from its stem. Halt jumped, startled, and before he knew what had happened Sean's hand was wrapped around his wrist in an iron grip. Halt looked up at his Uncle, heart racing in fear and surprise. "They're poisonous!" Sean yelled, still operating on adrenaline.

"What!" Halt cried out.

"They're poison. They can kill you!" Sean shook Halt's arm to emphasize his point. Halt stared at Sean in shock, unshed tears making his eyes huge. Sean stared down at his nephew, his features softening as he let out a long, slow breath. "Don't touch them," he said, softly now. Slowly, he loosened the grip on Halt's wrist.

"I'm sorry Uncle, I didn't know," Halt said pleadingly.

"I know. I know you didn't." Sean rubbed a hand across his forehead, brushing the hair out of his face. He coughed. Sean put a hand on Halt's shoulder, and looked the boy in the face. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean to frighten you, but you had me worried. Don't ever touch those flowers."

"I won't. I promise. It's just that they looked so pretty."

"Yes, well, looks can be deceiving. I honestly don't know why grow those flowers. Just touching them is enough to get a reaction."

"Just touching them?" Halt asked, his startled reaction quickly turning to curiosity. He studied the flowers more closely. They grew on tall stalks, the flowers themselves were bell shaped and were just big enough to cover a fingertip. They were all different shades of pink and purple, and smelled sweet, which was what had attracted Halt to them in the first place.

"Yes. You know, it's funny. This is probably the only wildflower in this garden. And it's poisonous."

"That is strange," Halt said as they walked away. As Sean started speaking about another subject Halt couldn't help stealing one last glance back at the flowers. He wondered how he could have lived with these unassuming blooms his whole life, and yet never known that they were capable of killing him.

* * *

_ Review? Pretty please? :P_


End file.
